memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
A Comics History
The companion of the comic book universe of ''Star Trek—A Comics History'' is the comic book collector's guide to the many adventures of Star Trek containing summaries of the many adventures of starships and stations such as the , Deep Space 9, and the Description :Now for the first time the complete history of the ''Star Trek universe in comic books and newspaper strips from all over the world. Written by pop-culture historian Alan J. Porter, author of the bestselling James Bond: The History of the Illustrated 007, this book will be the definitive history on the subject. Nine information-packed chapters detailing the history of Star Trek in comic books and newspaper strips from the first Gold Key comic books, to the English newspaper strip, to the Marvel and DC titles, to the present day. Exhaustively covers all publications of the entire Star Trek universe. Includes creator interviews, unpublished artwork and a detailed checklist. Published to coincide with the release of the new Star Trek movie, this book is the perfect companion for all fans of Star Trek and its various incarnations. Boldly goes where no book has gone before!'' Contents *Foreword - "Trek: A Personal Perspective" by Wil Wheaton *Introduction - "My Life in Trekking" by Alan J. Porter *Ch. 1 - The Gold Key Missions (1967-79) *Ch. 2 - British Trek (1969-73) *Ch. 3 - Records & Promotionals (1975-79) *Ch. 4 - Star Trek Newspaper Strip (1979-83) *Ch. 5 - The First Marvel Missions (1979-82) *Ch. 6 - The DC Comics Missions (1984-1995) *Ch. 7 - The Malibu Comics Missions (1993-94 *Ch. 8 - The Second Marvel Missions (1995-98) *Ch. 9 - The WildStorm Missions (1999-2001) *Ch. 10 - The TokyoPop Missions (2006-2008) *Ch. 11 - The Continuing Missions (2008-onwards) *Ch. 12 - Creating Trek: The Interviews *Ch. 13 - Collecting Star Trek Comics References Characters James T. Kirk • Spock • Leonard McCoy • Hikaru Sulu • Pavel Chekov • Montgomery Scott • Nyota Uhura • Janice Rand • Justin I • Justin II • Dressler • Alex Lazarus • Chang • Xandu • Malok • Black Jack Nova • Ben Cannon • The Traveler (Nomad) • Niklon • Raviki • Vlas • Isis • Alfred Bleikoff • Barbara McCoy • Robert Scott • Red Garvin • Raan • Bavoda • Yano • Zhyopha • Zefram Cochrane • The Companion • Whipple • Zeus • Trengur • Ledoy • Vrunon • The Ghost • Zar-Tan • Zella • Kut • Irf • Ari • Takku • Courtney Marshall • Horek • Collector • Eustace Hensham • Tharrk • Sork • Shiboline M'Ress • Conners • Konrac • Votec • Taskul • Zantra • Christine Chapel • Joanna McCoy • Anton Zauber • Paul Hoff • Elsa Hoff • Greywolf • Janice Rand • Morgan Avery • Dykaranus • Kolak • Nogura • Kyoshi • Vera DiMarco • • Kro-Regas • Zaia • Ilia • V'Ger • Phral • Janet Hester • Wentworth • Andrea Manning • Kadan • Suvak • Lori • Sustainer • Nancy Bryce • William Bearclaw • Konom • Koloth • Saavik • Stephen Turner • Robert Fox • Xon • Lawrence Styles • David Marcus • Carol Marcus • • • • • Christopher Pike • Redjac • Harry Mudd • Castille • Sean Finnegan • Garth of Izar • Glynnis Campbell • Sybok • Salla • Klaa • Vixis • R.J. Blaise • Tomilson • Rell • Thomas Lee • Ravia • Nina Popov • Victoria Leigh • Samuel T. Cogley • Anan 7 • Bela Okmyx • Leonard James Akaar • Maltz • Gillian Taylor • Valeris • Trelane • Gary Seven • Worf, father of Mogh • Kor • Kharatan • Baraga • Julia Crandall • Vina • • T'Rin • T'Ariss • T'Pring • Stonn • Sepora • Orana Della Monica • Nolli • Orana • Gary Mitchell • Peter Kirk • Androvar Drake • Teilani • Tellius • John Harriman • Data • Guinan • Jean-Luc Picard • Tasha Yar • Q • William T. Riker • Geordi La Forge • Tardol • Worf, son of Mogh • James McRobb • Deanna Troi • Gebaan • Beverly Crusher • Miles O'Brien • Wesley Crusher • Jeremy Aster • Selar • Lydia Halk • Alexander Rozhenko • Okona • K'Ehleyr • Sonya Gomez • • Ro Laren • Locutus • Kasten • Odan • Keb Dalor • Trellia • Spot • Dixon Hill • Phillipa Louvois • Lwaxanna Troi • Reginald Barclay • Colleen McMurphy • Gowron, son of M'Rel • Jamie Finney • Morgan Bateson • Tolian Soran • Nikolai Rozhenko • Kurn • Lursa • B'Etor • Katherine Pulaski • Kyle Riker • Exana • Benjamin Sisko • Kira Nerys • Julian Bashir • Odo • Jake Sisko • Nog • Jadzia Dax • • Rogon • Keiko O'Brien • Dulath • Malor Ti • Koloth • Quark • Charna Sar • Gwyn • Tev • Chakotay • Kelloway • Kathryn Janeway • • Elim Garak • Lane Crockett • Jannek • Jamie Samantha Kirk • Horace Mudd • Thomas Riker • • • Skrain Dukat • Robert April • Phillip Boyce • Kaaj, son of Torg • Mia Colt • T'Kell • Nano • Number One • • Moliok • Leah Brahms • Kang the Conqueror • Tomalak • Leeta • • Kamilah Goldstein • Pava Ek'Noor sh'Aqabaa • T'Priell • Edam Astrun • Selke • Kovold • Neelix • Kes • Annika Hansen • The Doctor • Armand St. John • Perrin • Sarek • Sela • Mackenzie Calhoun • Colin Blakeney • Eleanor Dain • Lenara Kahn • Ezri Dax • Verad Kalon • Mos Senay • Benny Russell Starships and vehicles • Space Bug • Windjammer • (class F shuttlecraft) • • • • • Mach • • • • • • • • • HMS Bounty • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Chakuun ghostship • • • • Locations Hollywood • Nexus Planetary settlements & landmarks Eiffel Tower (paper mache) Stations & outposts Terror • Starbase 10 • Research Satellite 5 • Orion Platform • Hus-24 • Starbase 22 • Starbase 18 • Epsilon 9 • Regula 1 Space Laboratory • Starbase 7 • Deep Space 9 • Starbase 85 • Starbase 13 Planets & planetoids K-G • Metamorpha • • Gamma Alpha V • Pollux II • Neesan • Heitius VII • Floe I • Quodor • Tristas • Alpha 23-C • Nraka • Planet 137 • Bwuja • Fayo • Arima • • Grotus • Jodarr • Njura • Terrelian II • Orgone • Vultra • Stai • Vrex • Zargot • Vartax • Norus • Eldor • Seggor • Tondus • Tekkor • Dak-Alpha • Skur • Thax • Nova Thirteen • Zeltok • Taunus • Lothor • • Kwettir • Fornia • Janvar • Perthees • Tekton • Cereon • Taragon • Zentar • Thark • Sklurr • Karr • Plixes • Alpha 332 • • Moauv • Epsilon 9 • Moonsec • 896-JOJ • Delphi IX • Tarsus II • Abaris • Zeta-Atez • Argus IV • Sarsith • Iskonia • Mimit • Manark IV • Thallus • Andrea IV • Barak-7 • Hephaestus • Zeta Reticuli II • Miaplacious V • Valerian • Goran IV • Organia • Genesis Planet • Orillius I • Tally • Talos IV • Gamma Trianguli VI • Omnicron Ceti IV • Nimbus III • Sha Ka Ree • Chronian III • New Brinden • Pilkor • Modala • Zuyna • Beta • Epsilon Kitaj • Praxis • Rura Penthe • New Ketira • Mardelva • Veneu II • Chal • Syntagus Theluv • Faltos • Raimon • Grindelwald • Shanzibar • Tantalus • Qo'noS • Beta Argotha • Utalabrai • Nothra • Altair • Alpha Unarai • Zaria • Caldonia III • Risa • Bajor • Aresian • Rigel VII • Neyda • Theta Kalyb • Temazi • Duran XII • Sigma Iotia II • Pollux II • Damiano • Enoch VII • Nydaris Stars & systems Galaxy Alpha • Galaxy Telpha Z • Alpho Galaxy • Doona • Galaxy Zekbran • Beta II • Limbo • Isis • Alpha Helios • Omega Galaxy • Oblik • Zaran • Epsilon Anubis • Vulpecula 12 • Fortenue • Agena • Needran • Quatrain • Wolf 359 • Gamma Quadrant Races & Cultures Human • Vulcan • Klingon • Romulan • Nrakan • Terralyn • Angomen • Balant • Kalin • Agonite • Zond • Primitive • Norusian • Varkan • Tekkoran • Cereonian • Selkye • Morkolian • Parracas • Turracas • Mrogas • Agrontron • Husian • Sarsithian • Bebebebeque • Kzinti • Komar • Manakrkite • Naribu • Maroni • Orion • Andrean • Org • Phaethonian • Hephaestusian • Andorian • Gnome • Troll • Goranian • Excalbian • Organian • • • • • Tralmanii • Grond • Talosian • Magellen's Planet • Argonian • Mentite • Nasgul • Modalan • B'tin • Tabukan • Maroan • Binzalen • Mardelvan • Atyansa • Chunjikite • Nara'Gi • Tendaran • Devidian • Creeg • Ferengi • Catarr • Ysalanto • Malakhai • Onglaatu • Sztazzan • Chorrtan • Terviorri • Sakerionite • Eregean • Calanoth • Cardassian • Bajoran • Varahart • Xanosian • Ngultor • Chakuun • Gorn • Borg • Lorn • Jem'Hadar • Amarlan • Shirn • Talaxian • Trabe • Kazon • Vidian • Elessian • Orsorian • Chova • Redeemer • Horta States and organizations United Federation of Planets • Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Friends of Red Raven • Galactic Union Patrol • Sangdor Principality • NASA • Orion Victory League • Ajir Empire • Federation Security Legion • Tyron Legion • Cardassian Union • Maquis • Lirin Unity • Tholian Assembly • Shi'ar Empire • X-Men • Lorn Collective • Dominion • Obsidian Order • Bodai Shin • Black Crest Other References Tiantianium • Voodoo • Zutotanium • Sceptre of the Sun • Dilithium crystal • B-Gamma Maelstrom • Guardian of Forever • Akwoods Syndrome • Void of Storms • Gola • Romulan Neutral Zone • Neutral Zone • Christmas External link * Category:Reference books